Sueños De Un Corazón Roto
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Nuestro heroe tiene el corazón quebrado; La chica de sus sueños no lo amaba. Siempre la apoyo, siempre la protegio, siempre estaba ahí para ella... Nunca se sabe, una simple pelea. Puede provocar una verdadera pesadilla. ¡Elixie!. -Lean bien el prologo pls. -
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien... De preguntaran, ¿Nueva historia?, ¿Otra vez?. Bueno, todas esas respuestas seran respondidas, en el fic. En Fin... ¡Nos Leemos Abajo!, xD**_

* * *

**_Prologo..._**

**_Explicación Y Charla Entre Escritoras..._**

* * *

_En una casa, escondida, en una cueva iluminada por cristales Lummino, en la sala de estar, se escuchaba el sonido de un tecleo._

_En un pequeña laptop de color violeta, con un logo que brilla de blanco que dice "YeNpA", que estaba al lado de un enorme computador Samsung Windows 8, que se posaba en un escritorio de color negro, una pequeña niña terminaba de escribir, esta niña tenía mas o menos unos 13 años, de cabello blanco, hasta los hombros, con un fleco que estaba cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero no lo cubría, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, oscuro y fuerte, tenía puesta, una gabardina violeta, del mismo color que sus ojos, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, esta gabardina se podía confundir con un abrigo, pero no lo era, sus mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas, sus manos eran tapadas en su totalidad, por guantes negros, tenía un pantalón negro, y botas negras, con tacón pequeña pero grueso, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla._

_La pequeña albina se recosto en su silla de computadora de cuero café oscuro, mientras se tronaba las manos, y verificaba un poco mas lo que escribio, por si no tenía errores, sonrió al ver que su trabajo ya tenía el primer capitulo terminado._

_\- ¡Oye Glez!. - Grito, esperando que la persona que la escuchara, mientras esperaba, fue a la cocina, y abrio el refrigerador gris, y saco un plato con un brownie Mr. Brown", de arequipe, mediano pero un poco grande, y se fue a sentar al escritorio. - ¡Ven, mira!. - Volvio a gritar_

_\- ¡Espera un momento!. - Grito una voz, femenina, desde el segundo piso, haciendo que la de cabello niveo rodara los ojos._

_Cerro los ojos un momento, pensando un poco, ¿Esta historia les gustara a sus lectores?, ¿La acosaran?, ¿No les gustara?, no estaba muy segura, y esto ya le venía fastidiando la mente desde hace rato, asi que para estar tranquila, escribio la historia, era diferente a las demas, y no sabía si esto afectara si reputación como escritora... No es que este preocupada por eso, ya se recompondría despues._

_\- ¡Escritora a Yenapa!, ¿Estas ahí?. - Dijo una voz, asustandola, la pobre morena se volteo, para ver a una joven de cabello negro, ojos tambien violetas, pero no de un tono tan oscuro y fuerte como los de la niña, sino como un violeta-amatista, su cabello negro caía suelto hasta medio muslo, ondulado, sedoso y brillante, esta chica, traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro, con un cinturón dorado en su cintura, el vestido era hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, tenía un short azul oscuro debajo del vestido, asi que no tenía problemas, tambien tenía zapatillas con tacón azules con detalles dorados y el tacón dorado._

_\- ¡Por BajoTerra!, ¡No hagas eso, por favor__!. - Reclamo Yenapa, al tiempo que giraba su silla de computadora, para verla con fastidio, Glez, era como Yenapa siempre le decía._

_\- Pues, ¿Quien te manda a andar en las nubes?. - _

_\- ... - Yenapa no dijo nada esta vez, tenía razón, andaba distraida ultimamente._

_\- Bueno, ¿Qué querías mostrarme?. - Pregunto Glez, sonriendo._

_\- Cierto, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de un fic el cual mi mente no me dejaba en paz?. -_

_\- Si... -_

_\- Ya tengo el primer capitulo, ¡Y es tan sensual!. - _

_\- ... Estas loca... -_

_\- Y jamas cambiare... - Rió la menor. - Ven mira... -_

* * *

Hola, aparte de "Lagrimas Del Pasado", un fic no ha dejado de fastidiar a mi mente, así que para que me deje en paz la idea, pense en subirlo.

Pero primero dejare en claro algunas cosas:

* Primero; Este fic, tendra Elixie, bastante, pero no como ustedes creen... Y no, tampoco hare lo que hizo Nicolle, no hare que Eli viole a Trixie, ._.

* Segundo; Le pedi permiso a Glez para usar a su Oc en esta historia, si, hare un emparejamiento de Eli con ella, pero sera en un tiempo breve, y despues ¡ELIXIE EVERYWERE!... Ya ni me acuerdo si asi se escribe. No quiero ver reviews que digan que me odian, o que me digan puta, o que soy una desgraciada, solo por que no hay EliXie, si lo habra LO REPITO... Es solo que esta vez quiero hacer EliXie, de una manera... Diferente, asi como "La Princesa Del Engaño", los que conoscan este fic, saben a que me refiero, pero si lo habra. asi que no insulten por favor, ¬¬

* Tercero; Habra algo de dolor, departe de Eli y Trixie... Es que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos, xD

* Cuarto; Habra partes en las que los Oc's que identifican la cuenta de Rossy y la mia, vas a hablar y dar opiniones, asi que... Asi es la vida, no seran largas como ahora, esto es , ¿Recuerdan?

* Quinto; Rayos, termine repitiendo lo que dije en lo segundo, pero es para que se entienda. Hay ciertas personas aqui, que se quejan por que no hay EliXie e insultan mucho a ciertas personas que yo conozco. Les repito y les pido PORFAVOR, que no insulten, ademas, hay cierta personita a la que estan acosando, ya dejenla en paz, aqui uno escribe lo que quiere. y si no les gusta, no lo lean. Ademas aqui hay Elixie asi que no se quejen :3

* Sexto, ¿Ya vamos por el sexto?; Si las escritoras, quieren aparecer en este fic con Oc's que identifiquen su cuenta, solo envienme el aspecto de esas Oc's por PM, x3

Quiza esto es raro en mi, y se que este prologo les va a joder mucho. Pero creanme, asi es mi mente; Si no publico lo que quiere, no me dejara de joder, y es encerio, es como "Guerra De Bromas", mi mente no me quizo dejar de joder hasta que lo escribi y lo publique.

Eso es todo lo que quiero dejar en claro, ¡Bye!

* * *

_\- ¿Y ya?. - Pregunto la azabache, confundida._

_\- Eso solo el Prologo, querida. - Respondió Yenapa, sonriendo. - El primer capitulo no es este. - Agrego sonriendo. - Solo son unas cosas que quiero dejar en claro a mis lectores, ¿Entiendes?. -_

_\- Si, pero muestrame el primer capitulo, aun no lo has subido. - Pidio la oji-amatista._

_\- Bueno... - Dijo al__bina con inocencia, para abrir un documento de Microsoft World. - Dice así... - Con esto comenzo a leer... _

* * *

**_¿Encerio creía que se las dejaría asi de facil?, ¡Pus no!_**

**_Si no les gusta el fic, tranquilos lo borrare entonces, si veo reviews malos, al carajo este fic, si veo reviews que son buenos, el fic se continua._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_PD; Ultima vez que lo repito; NADA DE INSULTOS ¬¬ ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Atencion: Cuando yo describa la apariencia de un Oc, sera largo, por que, algunas les encanta poner detalles, lo que a mi tambien me fascina asi que... Nos Leemos Abajo, =D..._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1..._**

**_Esas Duras Palabras..._**

* * *

_"Chicos, nueva noticia, ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!"_

Solo basto eso, para romperle el corazón a Eli, nuestro protagonista, se encontraba acostado boca-abajo, en su cama, solo habían pasado dos días desde eso, y el Shane, andaba de la peor manera posible, no lloraba, pero su tristeza era notable, salía y hablaba rara vez, solo lo hacía para comer o una misión, o entrenamiento, pero de resto, nada. Sus babosas le miraban con tristeza, pues pensaban que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero no fue asi. Dolor, tristeza, desilución, eso era lo que el peli-azul, sentía, no quería ver ni la luz del día, ni la oscuridad de la noche, nada.

\- Ehh... Eli... - Escucho a alguien en la puerta.

\- Ya vete Kord, no estoy de humor. - Respondió Eli con desanimo, y se notaba la tristeza.

\- Eli, no te la puedes pasar todos los días encerrado. - Escucho la voz de Junjie.

\- Como si tu entendieras lo que siento, "Chino". - Le dijo el Shane, escucho un "Oye, Junjie, calmate", departe de Kord, de seguro el asiatico iba a entrar al cuarto a la fuerza para golpearlo, Eli sabía que Junjie ODIABA con todo su ser que le dijeran "Chino", y Kord tuvo que detenerlo.

\- ¡Eli hablo enserio!. - Escucho gritar a Junjie. - Abre la puerta, o lo hare yo. - Advirtio, Eli solto un "Argh..." y con todo el desanimo, camino a la puerta y la abrio, dejando ver a Junjie, Kord, y Pronto, los tres, mirandolo fijamente.

\- Solo abri la puerta, por que lo que paso la ultima vez que Junjie dijo algo como eso. - Declaro el Shane, con seriedad, sus ojos estaban un poco grises y palidos, debido a la tristeza, y estaba todo despeinado... Y lo que dijo sobre Junjie era cierto, una vez, Pronto se encerro en su habitación por que enfurecio de una manera impresionante a Junjie, y este le dijo que si no abría su puerta, él lo haría, pero como Pronto no tomo enserio su amenaza, Junjie, quien sabe como hizo pero abrio la puerta, rompiendo el cerrojo, y le dio una mera paliza. Desde entonces cuando él decía que si no se abría una puerta, y la abria él, era mejor abrirsela.

\- Eli, Junjie tiene razón, no puedes estar encerrado en tu habitación todo el tiempo, se como te sientes, pero no es excusa para que estes así. - Hablo Kord.

\- ¿A no?; Que la chica de tus sueños que parecía que te correspondía, no te ama, y te deja asi como asi, ¿Sabes lo que es eso Kord?, ¡¿Lo saben?!. - Respondió Eli, enojandose, pero a la vez, tenía la voz completamente decaida.

\- Quiza no, por desgracia. - Hablo Junjie, encogiendose los hombros.

\- Pero si sabemos como animarte. - Dijo Pronto, dicho esto, los tres, tomaron a Eli del brazo, y lo jalaron para que saliera...

* * *

_\- ¿No es un poco raro que hayas puesto a Junjie como que medio Tsundere?. - Pregunto Glez._

_\- Lo se, lo se. - Afirmo Yenapa cubriendose la cara con las manos. - Ademas te digo algo, mi cerebro hizo un lenton con la historia, por eso Trixie anuncio que tenía novio antes de que Eli se le declarara, y pienso cambiar ese simple "No", por "Una pelea". - Declaro._

_\- Ehh... ¿Eso no sería confundir a tus lectores?. -_

_\- Ya les avisare... Ademas no se si ponga al Chino mucho mas Tsundere que aho... -_

_\- ¡NO LE DIGAS CHINO!. - Interrumpio alguien a Yenapa en la puerta del exterior, las oji-violetas, fueron a la puerta a abrir para ver a una joven de cabello rojo liso con puntas negras, con unos extraños ojos rojos con los bordes naranjas, tez blanca, con los labios pintados de rojo sangre, la jovencita llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sangre con un cinturon en su cintura de color negro, co__n un simbolo; Una "N" cruzandose con una "M", color gris, y balerinas negras._

\- ¿TrueLove?. - Pregunto Yenapa, arqueando una ceja...

* * *

\- Chicos agradesco lo que quieren hacer por mi, pero solo les pido que me dejen tranquilo. - Pidio Eli, aun desanimado, ya estaba peinado, pero sus ojos aun estaban grises y palidos.

\- Te dejamos tranquilo durante dos días. Y hazme un favor y solo mirate. - Protesto Junjie, con los brazos cruzados. - Si digo esto es por algo; No seas depresivo y pesimista. - Eli reviro con los ojos ante esto, despues de apenas unas semanas despues del caso de las Elementales, unas semanas en el refugio, ya el Shane consideraba al experto en Babosa-Fu, como a Kord; Como un hermano mayor.

Eli suspiro y nego con la cabeza, si ellos entendieran lo que siente, estaría tranquilo. - Eli tienes que olvidarte de Trixie. - Le aconsejo Kord.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de alguien que vive en el mismo techo que yo?, Kord. - Pregunto Eli, mirando a Kord con obviedad.

El Lanjua, el Germitopo y el Zane, se miraron entre si con una mueca, esa era una pregunta matadora, debían admitirlo, se juntaron para planear algo que animara al Shane, mientras este al verlos, rodaba los ojos, se separaron con sonrisas en el rostro.

\- Quiza... - Comenzo Kord, Eli pensaba que lo llevarían al Arcade, al Estadio, para practicar en el equipo de Grendell para variar, a un lugar que le hiciera olvidarse de Trixie, almenos por el momento, lo cual no iría a funcionar. - Te haremos conocer a alguien mas. - Espera, ¿Qué?. Eli no pudo hacer mas, que mirar a ese trio de locos con una cara de "¡¿Qué Rayos?!", al oir la respuesta de su queridisimo amigo Kord.

\- Ehh... Kord, eso no fue lo que planeamos. - Hablo Junjie, arqueando una ceja confundido. - Acordamos ir al Estadio. -

\- Pronto pensaba que le iriamos a dar un recorrido por el palacio de Colina Tipo. - Protesto Pronto, Eli arqueo ambas cejas, por que; La primera propuesta le haría sufrir mas que ahora, la tercera, ¿Para que rayos querría ir al palacio de Colina Topo?, de seguro se quedaría dormido por el aburrimiento, y la segunda aunque era la mas agradable y cuerda en comparación, no estaba de humor para deportes, mas bien, para nada.

\- O-Oigan, amigos. - Eli llamo la atención de los tres. - Entiendo que quieran animarme, y agradesco eso, pero por Dios, dejenme tranquilo, se me pasara. - Les dijo, los 3 le miraron con una cara de un sarcastico "¿Enserio?", a lo que Eli solo se golpeo la cara frustrado. - Confien en mi. - Insistio.

\- ¿Cómo cuando confiamos sobre de donde tu vi...?. - Pronto no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Kord le curbio la boca, estando cerca de Junjie, a quien aun no le han contado de la superficie, no se podía, debían tomar mas confianza.

\- Pero este es un caso diferente... No es un secreto, bueno, para ustedes, ahora, por favor, ¿Podríamos irnos de la Caverna Comercial?, que me siento incomodo. -Dijo Eli, y era cierto, ese 4 estaban en la Caverna Comercial, y eso quiere decir, que podrían tener fans rondando por ahi, reporteros buscando chismes, o unas endemoniadas Fujoshis recien salidas del closet, que si los ven ahí mueven sus engranajes.

Los tres volvieron a mirarse entre si, algo que a Eli asusto, si estuvieron en desacuerdo por donde los llevarían para animarlo, y terminaron discutiendo, ¿Cómo sera para que lo dejen tranquilo?. Noto como el Asiatico, el Troll y el Topoide, lo volvieron a mirar, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto. - Esta bien, te dejaremos tranquilo, unos 3 días mas. - Contesto Kord, aliviando al Shane.

\- Pero si en esos 3 días te vuelves a encerrar en tu habitación, olvidate de esa idea. - Advirtio Junjie, haciendo que los planes de Eli se fueran por el caño.

\- Gracias, chicos... - Dijo Eli, pero luego susurro un "Supongo...", que no fue notorio para esos tres. Los 4 salieron del edificio, despidiendose de Millar Milford, quien había preguntado un par de veces sobre Junjie, y este tuvo que responderselas buscando palabras adecuadas.

El peli-azul, el azabache, el mecanico y el rastreador, tomaron sus mecas, y partieron a toda velocidad, cuando les llego una llamada de la peli-roja.

"¡Hola Chicos!". Saludo la peli-roja de nombre Trixie, en el comunicador.

\- ¡Trix!... Eh... Hola, ¿Ocurre algo?. - Respondió Junjie, con una mueca ilegible por el comunicador.

"En realidad si... ¿Recuerdan que les hable de Mike?". Al oir ese nombre, Kord, miro a Eli, quien se encontraba... Escuchando todo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es el tipo con el que sales ahora, ¿Verdad Trixie?. - Pregunto Pronto, pero Kord y Junjie le hicieron señas de que se callara.

"Bueno si... Ehh... Si... Pues... Digamos... Que... "

\- Digamos que... - Dijo Junjie algo desesperado, a una respuesta.

\- Digamos que... - Dijo Kord igual que Junjie.

"¡Mike vendra de visita al refugio!". Al oir eso, Junjie, Kord y Pronto, miraron a Eli, quien ahora se encontraba mirando a la nada, con una mueca que hizo palidecer a los tres, estos entraron en panico, al ver que Eli se caía de su meca, aun congelado y con la cara que dije...

* * *

_\- ¿Qué haces aqui?. - Pregunto Glez sonriendole amistosamente a la oji-sangre-con naranja._

_\- Bueno, ¿No puedo venir aqui?. - Pregunto la peli-roja, levantando los hombros, las tres caminaron hacia el lugar en donde Glez y Yenapa estaban antes, y True noto el documento. - ¿Nueva historia?. - Yenapa asintio. - Es un poco raro el comienzo. - Dijo al terminar de leer., el primer capitulo._

_\- Es EliXie, pero de una manera diferente. - Aclaro la albina, sonriendo nerviosamente, y con una gota de sudor estilo anime en el costado de su cabeza._

_\- Se nota. - Afirmo True. - Bueno, ¡Continua leyendo!. - Pidio ansiosamente._

_\- Esta bien... -_

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo, y ya no se que decir. ¡Ah si!_**

**_Primero; RAUL LÍ, CUANDO VAS A REGRESAR?!, T-T, ya se me hace muy deprimente la ida de un amigo._**

**_Segundo; MILET CUANDO ACTUALIZAS "Guerra De Lanzadores", ME TIENES DESESPERADA! T.T_**

**_Tercero; NICOLLE MONTANER CUANDO ACTUALIZA?!_**

**_En Fin, como toy cansada solo dire esto;_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 2..._**

**_La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso... Parte 1..._**

* * *

"Eli... Eli... ¡Eli!... ¡Shane!... ¡ELI SHANE!."

\- ¡AHHHH!. - Grito el peli-azul, al sentir como agua fria caía sobre él, luego de salir del estado de Shock, vio a Kord quien le estaba gritando, a Junjie quien le había tirado un balde agua fria encima, lo que sirvio para despertarlo, y a Pronto mirandolo fijamente. - ¡INCREIBLE!. - Grito furioso, para levantarse. - No solo no le importan mis sentimientos por ella, ¡SI NO QUE AHORA TENGO QUE AGUANTARME A SU ESTUPIDO NOVIECITO EN EL REFUGIO!, ¡QUE NI LA MERECE!, ¡ARGH!. - Grito a los 4 vientos, una persona "X" que iba en su meca escucho todo el alboroto y miro con una cara de "¡¿Y a este que mosca le pico?!" al Shane. - ¡ME PARECE INDESCRIPTIBLE!. -

\- Eli... - Junjie trato de captar su atención.

\- ¡¿COMO RAYOS ESE TONTO DE MIKE LOGRO CONQUISTARLA?!. - Junjie esbozo una "Poker Face" al oir esto, al parecer a Eli le llego una rabieta de la feas.

\- Eli... - El azabache hizo otro intento pero... No funciono.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE VIO A "ESE"?!. - Grito el Shane, mientras caminaba en circulos, Kord y Pronto no hacían mas que verlo, no podían hacer nada contra un Shane fuera de control.

\- ¿Me dejaras hablar, pues?. - Junjie se estaba cansando de hacer esos intentos, y se estaba molestando.

\- ¡¿COMO RAYOS NO NOTO LO QUE YO SENTÍA POR ELLA?!. -

\- ¡Shane, escuchame cuando te hablo!, ¡Joder!. - Grito el ser del Este. Kord se estaba riendo al ver que el experto en Babosa-Fu se estaba comenzando a enfadar, esto solo se podía ver pocas veces en la vida.

\- ¡ESE HIJO DE PLAYA, NI LA MERECE!. - Junjie se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano derecha al ver que Eli no lo escuchaba, cansado de que el oji-azul no se calmaba, fue hacía él, y sorprendiendo a Kord y a Pronto, Junjie le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que lo mando directamente al suelo...

* * *

_Glez y TrueLove estaban con una cara de "¡¿Kisawea?!", cuando Yenapa termino de leer esa parte._

_\- Oye... ¿No crees que es algo...?. - _

_\- ¿Raro que haya puesto al Chino como Tsundere?, ¡¿Qué si lo considero raro?!, ¡CLARO QUE SI!. - Interrumpio Yenapa a True._

_\- ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?!, ¡No le digas "Chino"!. - Creo que ya es obvio quien dijo esto._

_\- Junjie es un Chino, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?. - Respondió la albina, mirando a la peli-roja._

_\- ... Solo continua, pues... - Le dijeron Glez y True a la menor..._

* * *

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que fue eso?!. - Pregunto Kord a Junjie, mientras Pronto le daba a Eli, unos golpecitos en la cara, para tratar de volver a despertarlo. - ¡Tu mismo dijiste que si reaccionaba así, tratemos de calmarlo!, ¡No que le dieramos un golpe en la cara!. -

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Ya no soportaba que andara así!. - Se excuso Junjie cruzado de brazos, Joo-Joo nego con la cabeza, en esos ultimos días, gracias a un duelo contra Billy, el experto en Babosa-Fu andaba algo... Maleado, bueno, no vamos a culparlo, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO le tiene paciencia a Billy, ni Junjie la tiene.

Kord rodo los ojos ante esto, y vio como Eli abría los ojos... Otra vez... - Tuve una muy rara pesadilla... Soñe que ese tonto de Mike era el novio de Trixie, e iria al refugio... Que horrible sueño... Que bueno que no fue real... - Dijo Eli. - Hey... ¿Por que me miran asi?. - Pregunto al ver que Kord, Pronto y Junjie, le miraban con los brazos cruzados, y una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Le volvemos a decir?. - Pregunto Pronto a Kord.

\- Es la mejor opción, ¿No?. -Respondió el Troll de las cavernas, y Junjie asintio.

\- No fue un sueño, Eli. - Dijo el oji-café, a lo que Eli solo solto un "Argh, matenme... "

* * *

\- Hola chicos. - Saludo la peli-roja, viendo a esos 4 entrar por el garaje.

\- Hola Tri... Xie... - Kord paro en seco, al ver a la Sting, sentada en el sofá, junto a un joven de cabello castaño achocolatado, hasta el cuello, alborotado, con la piel de un tono moreno, tanto como el de Eli, tenía los ojos pardos, se veía que era fornido, el joven de cabello castaños traía puesto una chamarra estilo motero, negra, con un pantalón negro, y botas de color marrón oscuro.

\- Chicos, él es Mike. - Dijo la joven.

\- Un gusto conocerlos. - Saludo Mike, levantandose y saludando de forma amistosa.

\- Kord, un placer. - Respondió el Zane, estrechando su mano con la del joven.

\- Mi nombre es Junjie, un placer. - Saludo el azabache, haciendo una ligera reverencia, en señal de respeto.

"Así que este es el Chino del que hablaba Trix... " Pensó Mike al ver la hospitalidad del oji-café. - No, no, el placer es mio. - Respondió el castaño, mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Ya debes conocer a Pronto, "El Magnifico". - Presumio el Topoide, tan vanidoso y narcisista como siempre.

\- Jejeje... Te conozco... Claro... - Titubeo el oji-pardo. - Wow... ¡Eres Eli Shane!. - Dijo al ver al peli-azul, este se sobresalto al escuchar.

\- Ah... Si, un gusto, tu debes ser Mike, encantado. - Saludo el Shane, estrechanso su mano con la del moreno, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- He oido tanto de ti. - Eli aunque este tipo le caía bien, por lo simpatico que era, aun sentía rabia, por que le había quitado a la chica de sus sueños, pero bueno, si no quería herir a Trixie, era mejor ser simpatico tambien, o estaba jodido...

* * *

_\- Entonces ese es Mike. - Dijo Glez, pensativa._

_\- Jeje... ¿Se lo imaginaban diferente?. - Pregunto la albina, mirando a sus compañeras divertida._

_\- Algo... - Respondió True. - Oye, ¿A donde vas?. - Pregunto, al ver que Yenapa, se paro de su silla, y se dirigio a las escaleras._

_\- Voy a llamarma Infernal y a Gianval... A ellas les va a encantar esto. -_

* * *

**_Se que es raro que lo haga asi, pero, no tengo tanto tiempo, mi hermano casi me atrapa y tengo que ser precabida, ¿Si?_**

**_En fin, como no tengo mucho tiempo, solo dire esto._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3...**_

_**La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso... Parte 2...**_

* * *

Despues de estrecharle la mano a aquel sujeto, vio como se alejaba y empezaba a hablar con los demas, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, sin que Trixie o Mike lo notaran, miraban de reojo a Eli en un gesto de que se relajara y se calmara, pero la cosa no era asi, ¿Cómo podría calmarae si veía con sus propios ojos al ladrón de su princesa estar al lado de ella como si no fuera nada?, bueno, si eran algo, pareja, quiza parecía que a Eli no le importaba por fuera, pero por dentro... Su furia flamante crecía y crecía aun mas, nuestro protagonista casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al ver que ese desgraciado, había besado a la peli-roja... No importa que haya sido en la mejilla, ¡Ese imbecil no sabe tratar a una diosa cuando la ve!, ¡No se la merece!.

\- Y bueno. ¿Cómo se conocieron?. - Apenas Pronto pregunto eso, sin que el castaño y la Sting lo vieran, Junjie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, y el Topoide para evitar formar un alboroto, evito gritar. El ser del Este le miro con el ceño fruncido y mientras Kord distraía a la pareja, señalo a Eli con la cabeza, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido tambien, y tenía las manos empuñadas con fuerza. Pronto murmuro un "Ohh...", mientras Junjie mascullaba un "Idiota."

\- Bueno... Fue en un duelo. - Respondió Trixie, con ambas manos en su espalda, se le notaba un poco timida respecto al tema. - Me reto. Yo le gane y... Fue cuando todo comenzo, pasó hace dos meses, pero hasta hace una semana que somos mas que amigos. - Dijo.

_'Entonces nos enteramos tarde'. _Pensó Eli, seguía frustrado y a la vez enojado por que Mike había movido sus engranajes antes que él, pero estaba un poco curioso sobre que había pasado para que se conocieran él y Trixie, como desearía que existiera una babosa que le permitiera viajar en el tiempo para evitar que el castaño y la Sting se conocieran... Lastimosamente, esa babosa no existía. _'Yo llevo un año entero tratando de expresarle mis sentimientos, ¡Y ahora me van a salir con que solo con dos meses ya se conocen ya se valoran, y ya se aman!, ¡Si claro, yo no soy ningun imbecil!'. _Pensó otra vez. Los celos era inmensos, tenía unas enormes ganas de hechar a Mike del refugio de una buena patada, pero tendría que pasar por Trixie para ello... Y no, no planeaba hacer eso.

\- Vaya... No me lo esperaba. - Dijo Kord, algo nervioso por el estado de Eli. - Ehh... Ahh... ¿Que edad tienes?. - Pregunto confuso, pues, Mike no parecía ni mayor, ni menor, no lograba asegurar una edad almenos en teoria.

\- Tengo 20. - Respondió el oji-pardo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Eli se sorprendio, ¡¿20 años?!, ¡Trixie solo tenía 15!.

-Cof... Cof, cof-_'Pedofilia'_-Cof, cof. - "Tosio" Junjie, había balbuceado lo de la palabra, asi que ni Mike, ni Trixie le habían entendido, pero Kord, Pronto e Eli miraron al ser del Este, y asintieron dandole la razón...

* * *

_\- Ehh... Yenapa, ¿Que fue eso?. - Pregunto True con una mueca ilegible, luego de almenos 2 minutos, la albina había bajado de las escaleras y había seguido leyendo el capitulo._

_\- ¡No se!, ¡No se que pasó!, ¡Yo quería que Mike tuviera 16, o 15, o 17!, ¡Pero por puro impulso escribi 20 años!. - Se excuso Yenapa, era verdad, a veces le sucedía; Tener planeado escribir algo, pero por impulso y sin querer escribir algo completamente diferente._

_\- LOL, Junjie se hizo la idea de que Mike era pedofilo. - Rio Glez, cuando sono el timbre. - Deben ser ellas, yo abro. -_

* * *

\- No sabía que eras tan buena en los videojuegos. - Hablo Mike, viendo a Trixie jugar contra Kord.

\- Si, este Troll no me gana ni aunque yo intente dejarlo... - Presumio Trixie, con una sonrisa burlona, Kord solo dejo escapar un gruñido. - ... Y, ¡Golpe Final!. - Grito victoriosa.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?!. - Pregunto el Zane, Mike notaba en el Mecanico frustración e impotencia, era como si la Sting no le dejara ganar ni una sola vez. - ¡¿No puedo ganarte UNA-SOLA-VEZ?!. -

\- Kord te he dejado ganar. - Rio Trixie cruzada de brazos.

\- Claro que no. -

\- Claro que si. ¿Recuerdas cuando...?... Ehh... Ahh... Cuando... -

\- Ahí esta. Nunca lo has hecho. - Dijo Kord sonriendo levemente, Trixie solo rodo los ojos.

\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo, arruinaría todo si lo hiciera. - Kord, fruncio el ceño, mientras su sonrisa ligera se convertía en una socorrona.

\- ¿Temor a perder tu titulo, Sting?. - Se burlo el Zane.

\- Algo... Aunque no estoy muy preocupada por eso. Aqui nadie me gana. - Termino ella con orgullo.

\- Eso esta por verse, Trixie. - Dicho esto, la peli-roja y el Troll iniciaron otra partida.

Por otro lado, en el garaje, Eli lo veía, se sentía de lo peor, no solo triste, decepcionado o desilusionado, sino tambien enojado, furioso, Mike, Mike, ese Mike le había arrebatado lo que mas amaba, sus manos le temblaban, quería matar al imbecil a golpes, le caía bien y todo, pero era "Imperdonable" que le quitara a SU Trixie.

Quería darle su merecido, quería darle una lección. Mike no se había metido con él ni nada, no golpeo su orgullo, no, pero de una forma indirecta se estaba burlando de él pues había logrado algo que él no logro, y se lo restregaba en toda la cara, quería enseñarle que nadie se mete con Eli Shane. Y ya sabía como lo iba a hacer.

\- Eli. - Escucho como alguien le llamaba, el Shane sobresaltado se giro y vio a Junjie. - Oye, debes calmarte. - Le aconsejo.

\- ¿Como quieres que me calme?, mira alla, ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado esto; Que cuando estas apunto de confesartele a la persona de tu sueños, ya tenga... A alguien?. - Pregunto Eli, mientras volvia a mirar a Trixie, ahora jugar con Mike en los videojuegos, mientras Kord los veía.

Junjie miro al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, esa pregunta lo había dejado sin respuestas, pero quiza pueda intentar algo. - Por desgracias, no. Pero debes intentarlo, no ganaras nada mirando a esos dos rencoroso e imaginando cosas que no pasaran, solo te dañas a ti mismo. -

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?, ¿Acaso estas enamorado?. -

\- Si, si lo estoy, lo admito, y tambien sé lo que es estar celoso. - El Shane miro impresionado al Lanjua, ¡¿Como podía admitir eso sin preocupación o bochorno alguno?!.

\- ¡¿C-Como lo admites asi como asi?!. -

\- Por que ella me corresponde, y lo sé desde hace dos semanas, despues de haberselo dicho. Lamento no haber dicho nada, pero Kord no me dejaria de fastidiar con eso si se entera. -

\- Almenos tu tuviste suerte. -

\- Y si tu se lo huvieras dicho antes de que Mike se lo dijera a ella, ¿No crees que el que estuviera jugando videojuegos con Trix serias tu?. - Eli bajo la cabeza, Junjie decía la verdad.

\- Quiza... Pero, ¿Y si me rechazaba?. - Pregunto el Shane, el azabache rodo los ojos.

\- Solo te digo que no dejes que la ira te controle. En un situación así, las cosas no terminan bien. - Con esto, Junjie fue a la sala.

Eli quedo pensativo, era obvio que el ser del Este tenía razón, pero... ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?. - Ehh. Oye Eli. - Alguien detras suyo lo sobresalto.

\- Junjie, ¡Deja de aparecerte asi de repen...!. - Cuando se volteo, vio a Mike detras suyo. - Ahh... Hola, Mike. -

\- Eli, ¿Te parecería tener un duelo conmigo?. - Esto sorprendio al Shane. - Es que bueno, no todos los días se puede combatir contra un buen Lanzador. - Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres tener un duelo conmigo?. - Pregunto Eli completamente perplejo, pensó que sería él quien retaría a Mike

\- Si, un duelo amistoso, ¿Si?, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, me gusta aprovechar la oportunidad. -

Eli sonrió. - Ya somos dos, Mike. - Dijo...

**...**

\- Esto no va a terminar bien. - Murmuraron Kord y Junjie, al ver que Eli y Mike preparaban sus lanzadoras. - Que bueno que le patio trasero es grande. - Dijeron cersiorandose del entorno en el que estaban.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Apoyo Pronto con preocupación.

Mike antes de que el duelo comenzara, se acerco a Trixie. - No te preocupes, es solo un duelo amistoso, te quiero. - Dijo para que... Eli sintio un mini-paro caro cardiaco al ver que Mike... ¡Había besado en los LABIOS a SU chica!, fingio estar tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro, ahora si que tenía ganas de destrozar al maldito.

\- Lo se. Es que no quiero que salgas lastimado. - Dijo Trixie, poniendo sus manos detras de su espalda.

\- No pasara nada. Lo prometo. - Dijo el oji-pardo sonriendo.

_'Ohh, tranquilo Mike. Lo unico que sucedera es que te hare pagar por quitarme a MI Trixie'. _Pensó Eli, sonriendo con maldad, aunque le haya prometido a Trixie que no se pasaría, ese beso colmo su paciencia.

Mike volvio a su posición, y cargo su lanzadora de color chocolate, con una Demoledora. - ¡DUELO!. - Gritaron Eli y Mike, el castaño disparo su Demoledora, la cual el Shane respondió con una Gelatinosa, logrando derribarla, Mike tomo de su cinturon para babosas que pasaba por su pecho, una babosa Carnero, pero Eli disparo a Tejedora, la cual logro evitar el ataque.

\- Vamos, no creo que eso sea todo lo que puedes hacer. - Retó Eli, con burla, Trixie arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso, Eli estaba actuando raro, ¿Que sucedía?.

\- Tienes razón, solo estoy calentando. - Respondió el moreno para disparar una Versatil al suelo, y esta hizo que desapareciera.

\- ¿Qué?. - Murmuro Eli confundido, hasta que...

\- ¡Por aqui!. - Escucho gritar a alguien, el Shane se volteo y vio al oji-pardo.

\- ¡No, por aqui!. - Vio al lado suyo y... Estaba otro Mike.

\- ¡No!, ¡Aqui!. - Otro castaño, en una rama de un arbol.

"¡Aqui!", "¡Aqui!", "¡Aqui!", el patio trasero se lleno de castaños, Eli solo sonrió, cuantos mas de él, mas venganza, mucho mejor para nuestro protagonista. - Eli, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Demasiados para elegir?. - Preguntaron todos los Mike's, burlonamente.

\- Oh por favor, ¿Enserio?, no necesito elegir, - Eli disparo a su babosa Punzante, la cual choco contra unas estagmitas del techo rocoso, reboto contra varias ramas de arboles, contra el suelo, Junjie tuvo que agacharse por la babosa casi le da en la cabeza, Eli pagaría por eso luego, pero volviendo al grano, la babosa acabo con todos los Mike's, llegando al verdadero, que estaba detras de él. - Que truco tan trillado. - Dijo con orgullo.

Mike hizo una voltereta en el suelo, haciendo tropezar y caer a Eli, lo que le dio tiempo de escapar, tomar su lanzadora, y disparar una Fosforo, Eli se cubrio los ojos ante el efecto de la babosa, y poco despues de haberlo hecho, recibio el golpe de una Carnero, que lo mando al suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo, Eli apesar de lo de Mike y Trixie se controla. - Murmuro Kord a Junjie y Pronto.

\- A mi me parece que ese control no durara mucho. - Respondió el Lanjua tambien susurranado.

\- Eso es algo que solo el tiempo dira. - Susurro Pronto, y aunque al Zane y al ser del Este les sorprendía, Pronto tenía razón.

\- Te dije que solo estaba calentando. - Afirmo Mike, sonriendo grandemente.

\- Si, debo admirtirlo, eso no me lo esperaba. - Respondió Eli levantandose, había olvidado el asunto del beso, y empezo a disfrutar del duelo.

"Que bien Eli, nada malo sucedera si te controlas". Escucho a Kord en el comunicador, pero le resto importancia.

\- ¡Esto esta increible!. - Escucho gritar a Trixie euforica, Mike le miro con una dulce sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Trixie, Eli al ver esto... Sin que se notara, había enfurecido.

\- ¿Pero sabes, Mike?, digamos que yo tambien tengo mis trucos. - Dijo Eli, mientras fingía estar tranquilo, cargo a una Fosforo, y la disparo, y como esta tenía el Megamorfismo, su efecto era mas potente y duraba mas tiempo, logro hacer que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

_'Ahora veras, idiota. ¡No debiste quitarme a MI Trixie!'. _Pensó Eli furioso, antes de cargar el Doble Cañon, y cargarla con Polo y Sierra, y disparo, ambas babosas hicieron el mismo efecto como cuando Eli las disparo contra Blakk, logrando derribar a Mike, las babosas de des-transformaron y aterrizaron en el suelo.

El efecto de la babosa Fosforo termino, y cuando todos vieron, notaron a Eli apuntandole con su lanzadora a Mike, quien estaba en el suelo. - Creo que yo gane. - Dijo, sonriendo victorioso, Mike tambien sonrió.

\- No se que hiciste Eli, pero fue sorprendente. - Eli le extendio la mano al castaño, y le ayudo a levantarse. - Fue increible. - Afirmo.

Trixie estaba sorprendida, no sabía que había pasado pero de algo estaba segura, ese ataque no fue normal, había escuchado algo, juraría haberlo hecho.

\- Trixie, tenías razón sobre Eli, es muy fuerte. - Hablo Mike, acercandose a la Sting, ella sonrió.

\- Siempre tengo razón, Mike. -

\- Lo acabo de ver. - Sin que Mike lo notara, Trixie vio como Eli guardaba el Doble Cañon... Lo guardaba... Quiza se le había caido en el duelo, pero el Doble Cañon parecía haberse usado hace poco... O lo uso... No estaba segura, pero lo iba a comprobar.

**...**

Ya cuando Mike se había ido del refugio, y los demas estaban en sus habitaciones, Eli estaba apunto de subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto pero...

\- Eli, ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?. - El Shane se giro y vio a Trixie, sentada en el sofá viendole seriamente, y de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Que pasa, Trix?. -

\- El duelo, el ataque que usaste para vencer a Mike... No era normal. - Eli sintio otro mini-paro cardiaco al escuchar eso. - Lo escuche. -

\- Trixie, cuando dispare a Destello, dispare a Polo para que Mike se quedara quieto, y despues dispare a Dirigible, no fue nada malo. - Se excuso Eli, Trixie nego con la cabeza.

\- Entonces explicame por que te vi guardando el Doble Cañon, que parecía haberse usado recientemente. - La peli-roja como el peli-azul comenzaba a palidecer.

\- Trixie, puedo explicartelo... -

\- No es necesario; Usaste el Doble Cañon. -Trixie estaba enojada, bastante enojada, e Eli sabía que no iba a ser bonito. - ¡¿Como se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso?!, ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!. - Grito furiosa ambos agradecian que las habitaciones eran aprueba de ruido, asi que Kord, Pronto y Junjie no se enterarian de nada.

\- ¡Use a Polo y a Sierra!, ¡Solo lo derribe!, ¡Y si lo huviera querido matar huviera usado a Burpy y a Joules!. - Grito Eli para excusarle.

\- ¡¿Entonces querías romperle algo?!, ¡¿Que tal que le huviera dado el cuello?!, ¡Hasta ahí llegaria Mike!.-

\- ¡Coordine el disparo!. -

\- ¡¿Como veias?!, ¡Disparaste a Destello!. -

\- ... -

\- ¡Exacto!, ¡¿Que rayos tienes contra Mike?!. -

\- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa, Beatrice?!, ¡Si trajiste a ese posible pedofilo al refugio!, ¡Y me lo tengo que aguantar!. -

\- ¡¿Pedofilo?!, ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!. - Trixie estaba perpleja ante las palabras del Shane.

\- ¡Ahora soy yo el malo!, ¡Claro!. - Grito Eli, estaba apunto de sacar fuego por los ojos, pero Trixie estaba igual.

\- ¡Pues si!, ¡ERES UN HIPOCRITA ELI SHANE!, ¡¿Me oiste?!, ¡HIPOCRITA!. - Con esto, Trixie se fue a su habitación, al igual que Eli...

* * *

_\- ... - True estaba callada ante lo que leyo. - Yenapa, tu estas relamente loca. - _

_\- Bueno, no me juzgues, esa es una pelea. - Respondió Yenapa sonriendo._

_\- ¿Es eso lo peor?. -_

_\- No. -_

_\- Te matare por lo de Junjie. -_

_\- ¿Cuando le dijo lo de la novia?, bueno tenía ganas de joderte la vida. -_

_\- Hola, Yen, True, ¿Como estas?. - Saludo una joven de cabellos celestes, sus ojos eran blancos como perlas, traía puesto un short negro con una cadena de cinturon y la letra "L", con una blusa manga-larga con cuello de tortuga, con zapatillas negras._

_\- Infernal, ¡Que bueno que viniste!. - Celebro Yenapa._

_\- Y Gianval tambien vino conmigo. - Respondio Infernal, cuando como si fuera invocada llego otra joven, esta tenía sus cabellos castaños, con puntas de rojo, sus onos eran de un verde oscuro, su piel era de tono pardo, ella llevaba puesta una camisa roja con mangas negras, un pantalón negro, y botas marrones hasta la rodilla, con lanzadoras de muñeca rojas con detalles negros en ambas manos._

_\- Hola chicas. - Saludo Gianval. - Yenapa, aun no entiendo por que sigues tan armada. - Dijo al notar que la albina llevaba sus lanzadoras, eran 7 en total, llevaba unas como las de Junjie en ambas manos, y llevaba en su cinturon de cintura lanzadoras como las de Trixie, con otras lanzadoras que tambien estaban en su cinturon, pero estas eran parecidas a la primera lanzadora de Eli__, la que estaba en su espalda, era una identica a la de Shinai, todas sus lanzadoras era negras con detalles violeta. _**_(Es que queria dejarlo claro, Bp)._**_ \- Enserio, estas armada hasta por los dientes.-_

_\- Mejor prevenir que lamentar. - Se excuso Yenapa para luego sacar la lengua infantilmente, Gianval solo rodo los ojos. - En fin, miren esta historia, es nueva y aun no la he subido. - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a una Infierno en su hombro, esta Infierno era diferente, tenía Megamorfismo, pero era de color violeta oscuro y fuerte, con detalles de violeta mas claro. _

_\- Hola Tenebris, ¿Me extrañaste?. - Pregunto Infernal, la babosa solo sonrio. - Bueno, continua leyendo, Yena. - La albina rodo los ojos ante esto, pero... Bueno, solo lo hizo..._

* * *

**_Al fin me llegaron idess para este fic, bueno, me las dieron, ¡Gracias True!, ^^_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS, Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_PD: Si... Se que me exedi con lo de mis Lanzadoras, xp_**


End file.
